


I Ain't Afraid of No Ghosts

by Spacecadet72



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Janet clears up some confusion during dinner one night.





	I Ain't Afraid of No Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



> This group is such a fun group to write, and when I saw your prompts, the idea came to me and I couldn't let it go. :D Happy Halloween and I hope you enjoy it!

“It was real,” Eleanor said as she, Chidi, Jason and Tahani were all having dinner at her place one night. 

Chidi shook his head. “Ghosts are not real.”

“How can you know that?” Eleanor asked.

“Because they all end up here. Or in the real Good Place.”

“What about the ones who don't?” Eleanor asked, pointing her fork at Chidi. “I'm telling you, my apartment was haunted by Kurt Cobain.”

“That makes no sense!”

“I know just how to prove it,” Eleanor said looking smug. “Janet?”

“Yes?” Janet asked as she popped up behind Jason. 

“Are ghosts real? Was my apartment haunted by Kurt Cobain?”

“Yes and no.” 

It was Chidi’s turn to look smug while Eleanor slumped in her seat. 

“I don't believe in ghosts,” Tahani said with a sniff. “I did think that my penthouse in New York was haunted once, but it turned out to be a prank pulled by my two good friends Amal Clooney and her husband George.”

“No, that was real,” Janet said with her characteristic grin.

“So, ghosts are real?” Jason asked his mouth open wide in excitement as he ignored Tahani’s disbelieving squeaks.

Janet nodded, her smile growing even wider as she looked at Jason. 

“What about other supernatural creatures?” Chidi asked. “Like Bigfoot? Or vampires?”

“Those are both real,” Janet confirmed. 

Everyone began speaking at once then, shouting out creatures for Janet to confirm our deny. 

“El Chupacabra?”

“Real.”

“The Loch Ness Monster?”

“Hoax.”

“Cthulu.”

“Yes, but he's dead.”

“Mummies?”

Eleanor turned to Jason. “Of course mummies are real. Didn't you pay attention in 5th grade?”

Jason shook his head. “Not really, but I meant, like, mummies that come back to life and chase you and stuff.”

“Definitely not.” Janet said still smiling. 

“I still can’t believe that my apartment wasn’t haunted,” Eleanor muttered as Jason began arguing with no one in particular about mummies. 

“It was haunted,” Janet said. 

Eleanor looked up at Janet, confusion written across her features. “It was? But you said--”

“It wasn’t haunted by Kurt Cobain, but it was haunted.” 

“By who?”

“Unclear. But it was not haunted by anyone famous.” 

“Yeah,” Eleanor said, sadly before taking a sip from her drink, “that makes more sense.”


End file.
